Black Vein Prophecy (book)
:For other uses of '''Black Vein Prophecy', see'' Black Vein Prophecy Black Vein Prophecy is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Paul Mason and Steven Williams, illustrated by Terry Oakes and originally published in 1990 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 42nd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034057-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Introduction - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules In this book the player's scores are determined the first few paragraphs of the adventure itself, - 107, 170, 357 rather than by following instructions in the "Rules" section. Equipment List - 30 The player begins with no equipment at all, but early on can collect the following: *Great Sword *Haversack *5 Provisions Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Terry Oakes. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 8, 20, 42, 51, 61, 79, 102, 121, 133, 147, 158, 169, 180, 190, 222, 236, 253, 261, 276, 286, 302, 310, 336, 344, 366, 382, 389, 392 and 399. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References Sequel The Crimson Tide is something of a sequel in that the main character of that book meets several characters from Black Vein Prophecy, including the player character from the successful ending to that book, who is now a king. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Rightful King Maior *Babbalha *Bezenvial *Credas *Feior *Izkhao *Merzei *Panurge - Priest *Poo Ta *Sevmiroda *Tamroth *Thandile *Velkos *Wol Nikko - Mercenary Leader Locations *Aven *Isle of Tura *Isles of the Dawn *Solace *Sunara *Takio *Traole *Zushan Jungle Encounters *Feior *Feior's Officer *Humans - Blinded Bandit/Jungle Men/Maddened Criminal /Mutated Bandit/Robber/Slave Trader/Slavers/Soldiers *Kreehuls *Man-Horse Mutant *''Mirror Image'' (The player fights themselves) *Polybleb *Pool Beast *Shael-Beast *Soseki *Sturramak *Tamroth *Velkos Further Notes *As the player begins with no knowledge of anything the book begins straight into the adventure with no "Background" setting out the context of the adventure. Errors *In a printing error the "Adventure Sheet" is printed on pages 6 and 7 instead of 8 and 9 and the "Introduction" on page 9 instead of page 7. *(49) should link to (375) instead of (197). *(160) should link to (395) instead of (394). *(187) should tell you to write down "187" instead of "152". *(190) should link to (19) instead of (29). *(325) should tell you to write down "325" instead of "152". Dedication To the staff of Beijing House, Wandsworth, to Tim of Shropshire, to Susana to Poppy, and to the gods of Perseve ... - pg.4 See Also *''The Wailing World'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=86 Black Vein Prophecy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050901133810/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb42.htm Black Vein Prophecy at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1990 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series